Late Night Problems and Confessions
by GnnyPotter4
Summary: PG just in case! This is a story i wrote to my friend off the top of my head as a bed time story(hehe)! Its about Hermione, Harry, and Ron (is H/H). Hermione opens a letter...what will happen? This is my 3rd story! Hope u like it!*FINISHED*


Hey all!! This is a weird "corny" story I wrote off the top of my head to try to get my friend sleepy (she lives in England, moved there earlier from Texas). I decided that with it copied how I wrote it on IM to her u get the REAL taste of it!! PREPARE YOURSELF! Hehehe! (Just do you know my friends nickname is Hermione, and mine is Ginny!!)(I hope u don't mind I left the "small talk" in there....it makes it interesting)

  


Disclaimer: anything u recognize I don't own.

Late Night Problems and Confessions

  


GnnyPotter4: think of a nice soft fluffy bed

GnnyPotter4: pretend ur hermione and harry and ron are on the floor...

GnnyPotter4: ur on a mission

texanindauk: i AM hermione

GnnyPotter4: and they were nice enought to let u have the bed

texanindauk: and im IN a fluffy bed

GnnyPotter4: harry is tossing and turning

texanindauk: no more like me

GnnyPotter4: (prob. dreaming about voldie)

texanindauk: lol

GnnyPotter4: and ron is sleeping like a baby

GnnyPotter4: but u (hermione) cant sleep

GnnyPotter4: so u go and sit at the desk and look out the window..

GnnyPotter4: not a good idea

GnnyPotter4: an owl flys up to the window and u let it in

GnnyPotter4: the letter says "miss hermione granger"

GnnyPotter4: oh

GnnyPotter4: wait

GnnyPotter4: dinner

GnnyPotter4: brb...

GnnyPotter4: TO BE CONTINUED

texanindauk: noooooo

texanindauk: help meeeeeeee

texanindauk: ginny!!!!!!!

GnnyPotter4: ok

GnnyPotter4: u want me to continue or do something else to help

texanindauk: oko continue w/ ur story

GnnyPotter4: ok

texanindauk: its mean 2 leave me w/ a cliffie ya know

texanindauk: lol

GnnyPotter4: hehehe

GnnyPotter4: hermione opened the letter

GnnyPotter4: and pulled out the paper inside

GnnyPotter4: it read....

texanindauk: and?!?!

GnnyPotter4: "Not what u expected Granger"

GnnyPotter4: at the bottom

GnnyPotter4: it was signed

GnnyPotter4: "Voldemort"

texanindauk: what the heck?!

texanindauk: tell me more!

GnnyPotter4: she looked out the window

texanindauk: now!

texanindauk: and?!?!

GnnyPotter4: but didnt see anything

GnnyPotter4: then...

GnnyPotter4: she thought..(hehehe this is fun)

GnnyPotter4: "what does this mean?"

GnnyPotter4: she turned the paper over and saw this weird looking stuff...

GnnyPotter4: hermione for once didnt reconise it

texanindauk: thats different!

texanindauk: lol

GnnyPotter4: she brought the paper closer to see it and it accidently got on her nose!

GnnyPotter4: but the weird thing was, was that all of it came off and sank into her skin!

GnnyPotter4: she looked at the paper...where the stuff had been was written "your dead"

GnnyPotter4: she felt sick

texanindauk: and died?!?!

GnnyPotter4: no!

texanindauk: but harry needs 2 rescue her!

GnnyPotter4: js

GnnyPotter4: IM GETTING THERE!

texanindauk: and then they need 2 get married!

texanindauk: and have kids!

GnnyPotter4: I KNOW

GnnyPotter4: HOLD ON!

GnnyPotter4: hermione screamed

GnnyPotter4: "HARRY!!! RON!! HARRY!!!"

GnnyPotter4: Harry sat bolt up and looked around...ron...

GnnyPotter4: he rolled over

texanindauk: stupid git

GnnyPotter4: he was used to harry waking up in the middle of the night and screaming by now

GnnyPotter4: harry looked around "what what!??"

GnnyPotter4: "there was this letter!...

GnnyPotter4: flew through the window....

GnnyPotter4: i opened it...

GnnyPotter4: it was from voldimort...."

GnnyPotter4: at this point harry kicked ron awake

GnnyPotter4: "WAKE UP U STUPID GIT!"

GnnyPotter4: ron sat up

GnnyPotter4: "hermione got a letter from voldimort!"

GnnyPotter4: "oH MY GOSH!"

GnnyPotter4: hermione had fallen out of the chair

GnnyPotter4: and was on the floor mooning

GnnyPotter4: monning*

GnnyPotter4: (whatever)

GnnyPotter4: she was trying to talk though....

GnnyPotter4: "ha...ha...harry!"

GnnyPotter4: harry came to his sinces and scrambled up and ran over to her

GnnyPotter4: ron followed

GnnyPotter4: "what happened?"

GnnyPotter4: she somehow found enought strengh to talk/advize"DONT TOUCH ME!" 

GnnyPotter4: "get the letter harry!!" ron instucted (rare)

GnnyPotter4: he got the letter and read it ...

GnnyPotter4: "NNNOOOOOOOOOO!!!!"

GnnyPotter4: "what what happened?" ron asked concerned

GnnyPotter4: harry turned it over so ron could read it too...but harry was also looking at the back..

GnnyPotter4: "oh sh*t"

GnnyPotter4: "WE HAVE TO GET HER OUT OF HERE!!"

GnnyPotter4: hermione looked up at him "i dont feel as bad any more!" "what was that?"

GnnyPotter4: Harry was shocked which soon turned into frightned

GnnyPotter4: "thats not good

GnnyPotter4: its part of the phase!"

GnnyPotter4: (i have no idea where this story is going...)

GnnyPotter4: "lets go to the hospital! NOW!"

GnnyPotter4: Ron turned to his bag.."i have some flow stuff here!"

texanindauk: this is pretty good so far!

GnnyPotter4: (hahaha u do know it is off the top of my head right..?)

GnnyPotter4: (u want it short or long)

GnnyPotter4: (hehe)

texanindauk: dont care

texanindauk: u pick

GnnyPotter4: ok

GnnyPotter4: "flow WONT work" harry said "this is the....

GnnyPotter4: um...

GnnyPotter4: I KNOW!

GnnyPotter4: Votimated Omga Viris

GnnyPotter4: its hardley ever seen or talked about

GnnyPotter4: ...its deadly

GnnyPotter4: in phases"

GnnyPotter4: ron gave him the look that said "where did u learn that"

GnnyPotter4: hermione looked sick..

GnnyPotter4: harry cot her eyes with his

GnnyPotter4: he reached over and pulled hermione into a hug

texanindauk: aaawww

GnnyPotter4: she started crying into his shoulder

GnnyPotter4: ron was teribbly concerned "is there any cure?"

GnnyPotter4: harrys eyes got sad and ron new the answer before he spoke it

GnnyPotter4: "no not that we now off"

texanindauk: aaw cimmon harry!

texanindauk: think of something!

texanindauk: aaaaagggghh!!!!

GnnyPotter4: "WELL I DONT KNOW ABOUT U BUT IM GOING TO KILL VOLDIMORT RIGHT NOW!" ron yelled!

GnnyPotter4: "RON !!" ron turned around, harry sighed "im staying with hermione"

GnnyPotter4: harrys eyes brighten

GnnyPotter4: went dark the brightened and a little smile came to his face

GnnyPotter4: "hermione....?"

GnnyPotter4: "shes ASLEEP!"

GnnyPotter4: "hermione whake up sweetie.."

GnnyPotter4: "harry..."

GnnyPotter4: (that was ron)

GnnyPotter4: hermione lifted her head and looked at harry....

GnnyPotter4: "hermione are u feeling better...the 3rd phase hasnt happened..."

GnnyPotter4: hermione looked startled "whats the 3rd phase?"

GnnyPotter4: "throwing-up ... do u feel like throwing-up?"

GnnyPotter4: (this is sooo corny)

GnnyPotter4: (hehe sorry)

texanindauk: (make harry kiss her and she suddenly better)

GnnyPotter4: this time hermione started smiling..

GnnyPotter4: "a little"

GnnyPotter4: harry grinned "well then..." he pulled her into a kiss!

texanindauk: yay!

GnnyPotter4: ron just stood there looking at them....

texanindauk: halleuiah!

texanindauk: i laugh in rons face!

GnnyPotter4: "WHAT IS GOING ON???"

GnnyPotter4: "did i miss something harry...hermione?"

GnnyPotter4: "oh can it"

texanindauk: o their just in luv u git!

texanindauk: hee hee!

GnnyPotter4: harry and hermione pulled away

texanindauk: o this is good!

texanindauk: hee hee

GnnyPotter4: "well u see...um...after i hugged hermione...she ..well..didnt get the next phase...

GnnyPotter4: she got a little better"

GnnyPotter4: hermione took it up

texanindauk: cuz of luv!

GnnyPotter4: "so when harry kissed me it got rid of the virus .... some how.."

GnnyPotter4: ron grinned

GnnyPotter4: " I KNOW HOW!!!..

GnnyPotter4: LOVE!!!"

GnnyPotter4: he was grinning evily

GnnyPotter4: hermione and harry turned red but didnt deny it

texanindauk: aawww!!!

GnnyPotter4: ron look between them.."well ill just leave u two alone then...HAVE FUN!"

GnnyPotter4: ron opened the dorr and went to sleep in the hall

GnnyPotter4: harry looked at hermione "i love u" he told her

texanindauk: AAAAAAWWWWWWWWW!!!!!!!!!!

GnnyPotter4: "i love u too harry, with all my heart!" they kissed again and slept in each others arms the rest of the night

GnnyPotter4: THE END!

  


Is it too "corny", I wrote it off the top of my head couldn't u tell! PLEASE R&R!!


End file.
